1003
by loveyourbuddy
Summary: Mengenai Lui, 1003 hal dapat Taito paparkan. Beberapanya dapat dideskripsikan. #1003UntukSarah [Untuk dia, SarahAmalia yang berulang tahun]


1003

(c)

Arischa

…

 _Vocaloid isn't mine_

.

.

Typo mungkin masih bersembunyi pada kata-kata di fic ini. Berharap _reader_ dapat menikmatinya walau masih menyimpan kekurangan lainnya. Dan untuk **SarahAmalia** , hai. Ini salah satu kado dariku.

.

.

Kado Kedua

.

.

Mengenai Lui, 1003 hal dapat Taito paparkan. Beberapanya dapat dideskripsikan. #1003UntukSarah [Untuk dia, SarahAmalia yang berulang tahun]

.

.

 _Ada 1003 hal yang dapat Taito paparkan mengenai sosok Lui. Dapat ia dsekripsikan beberapanya, dengan urutan 1 sampai 1003 secara acak._

* * *

1\. Membungkus Bulan

* * *

Taito bilang dia menyukai bulan.

Taito bilang dia menginginkan hadiah saat berulang tahun.

Maka Lui dengan wajah polos berbinar lengkap dengan senyuman menghiasi berkata ;

"Aku akan membungkus bulan untuk hadiah ulang tahun Taito."

Pemaparan Taito mengenai Lui urutan ke 73 : Lui itu polos.

* * *

2\. Paket Tengah Malam

Tepat pada pukul dua belas malam, bel apartemen Lui berbunyi. Sebuah paket tergeletak manis di depan pintu. Di dalamnya berisi sebuah novel horor kegemaran Lui.

 _Selamat malam. Cepatlah tidur._

 _Taito S._

Pemaparan Taito tentang Lui urutan ke 103 : Lui mengidap insomnia. Dengan sebuah novel horor ia akan cepat terlelap. Dan Taito adalah sang pengirim tengah malam.

* * *

3\. _Childhood_

* * *

Kadang, di masa seperti ini Taito harus menghela nafas banyak kali. Ketika Lui merengek ingin ini ingin itu ke sana ke mari. Mirip seperti anak kecil ketika diajak ke tempat yang banyak barangnya.

"Ayolah Taito, permainan itu terlihat menyenangkan. Ke sana, 'ya? Ya? Ya? Ya?" Lengkap dengan segala bujuk rayu dan tatapan sendu—mirip kucing terlantar yang minta dibawa pulang. Lebih singkatnya lagi, memohon.

Kalau sudah begini, Taito hanya mampu berdiam diri menahan emosi ketika tubuhnya sudah dibawa lari oleh Lui. Entah kemana dan untuk apa. Kalau saja Taito menolak, sebuah bayangan mengenai tangisan bayi dan rajukan bocah akan menghantuinya.

Tentang Lui urutan ke 13 : Lui itu terkadang _childish_. Mungkin masa anak-anaknya belum rela dilepas. _Toh_ umur masih dua belas.

* * *

4\. _Sad._

* * *

Iris sewarna senja menatap lurus pada pusara. Wajah menghadap datar pada batu nisan mengisyarat tegar.

Cermin terefleksi nyata, lelehan air mata enggan direalisasikan. Lui masih mencoba mengingat nama ibu dan ayahnya.

 _Hibiki Leon dan Hibiki Rui_

"Ini lelucon, ya? Nama ayah dan ibuku kenapa sama dengan nama di nisan itu? Mungkin aku harus menghubungi mereka di sana untuk memastikan nama?" Tatapan sayu Taito mencoba menyadarkan Lui. Mencoba melingkupi hati hampa itu dengan kehangatan semu yang ingin diwujudkan senyata mungkin.

Taito, mengenai Lui urutan ke 135 : Setiap sedang bersedih atau terpukul, Lui akan mencoba denial. Menganggap semuanya hanya lelucon.

* * *

5\. _Hello. How are you?_

* * *

Pagi ini, Taito akan berangkat ke Norwegia menemui bibi yang sedang sakit. Pagi ini pula, Taito menghadapi waktu tersibuknya.

" _Halo? Taito? Bagaimana kabarmu?"_

"Aku baik."

Ketika Taito masuk ke dalam pesawat. Pesan masuknya mancapai puluhan :

" _Halo Taito. Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau baik-baik saja?"_

Ketika Taito menginjakkan kakinya di Norwegia :

" _Hei, Taito. Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa Norwegia begitu membatmu betah hingga tak pulang?"_

Taito hanya tersenyum tipis dan membalas semua pesan dan panggilan masuk Lui.

Urutan ke 789 mengenai Lui, dari Taito : Lui tak pernah menerima kepergian Taito barang sedetik. Menanyakan kabar walau ditinggal baru semenit, Lui rajin melakukannya.

* * *

6\. _Lie_.

Jam delapan malam, Taito setia menatap tajam pintu apartemen.

Jam setengah sepuluh malam, Taito masih mentap intens sang pemilik apartemen yang baru pulang.

"Dari mana saja?"

"A-aku tadi ketiduran di rumah Len saat kerja kelompok."

"Katakan sekali lagi."

"Aku tidak berani pulang karena menghilangkan hadiah yang kau belikan di Norwegia." Dengan suara kecil-kecil, Lui berkata sembari menunduk. Tak berani menatap iris keuunguan milik Taito yang walaupun satunya ditutup perban, tak menghilangkan kesan menyeramkan.

"Cepat tidur setelah makan." Masih dengan langkah bergetar, dan Taito hanya bisa menghela nafas. Langkah terakhir, sebuah tepukan lembut mendarat di kepala Lui.

Pemaparan Taito tentang Lui urutan pertama : Lui tak bisa berbohong. Ketika dihadapkan pada Taito, Lui hanya bisa menunduk lalu kembali tersenyum ketika tepukan di kepala ia terima.

* * *

7\. Sakura.

* * *

Masih terlalu pagi untuk berdiri di jalanan, lebih-lebih jalan menuju sekolah.

Masih terlalu pagi untuk menatap pohon sakura di pinggir jalan.

Dan masih terlalu cepat bagi Taito untuk bisa mengalahkan Lui dalam adu argumen yang menyangkut kegemaran.

"Taito, kenapa bunga sakuranya belum mekar?"

"Musim seminya seminggu lagi, Lui."

Lui itu tak sabar menunggu sesuatu yang sangat disukainya, seperti bunga sakura—Pemaparan Taito mengenai Lui urutan ke 39.

* * *

8\. Matematika

* * *

"Taito, persamaan satu linier itu harus ada dalam matematika?" Pertanyaan polos sarat nada benci terlontar dari mulut manis Lui. _Dasar anak SMP_ , Taito membatin gemas.

"Selesaikan PRmu, Lui. Atau aku pulang sekarang." Tanpa melepas fokus dari buku sejarah, Taito berucap datar.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku benci matematika."

"Aku benci anak kecil tidak penurut. Kau pilih mana?"

Dengan kilat, Lui meraih buku catatannya dan mengamatinya lekat. Menyisakan Taito yang menyeringai penuh maksud.

Tentang Lui urutan ke 457 : Sebenci apapun Lui pada matematika, jika pilihannya adalah mengerjakan soal atau dibenci Taito— _dalam artian ancaman tentunya_ —,Lui tentu pilih mengerjakan matematika.

* * *

9\. _Osananajimi_.

* * *

Lui punya teman kecil. Namanya Fukase.

Fukase punya sahabat dekat. Namanya Taito.

Taito punya ayah namanya Kaito.

Teman masa kecil Kaito adalah Meiko dan Rui. sedangkan Maika, istri Ars. Ayah dari Fukase, adalah teman masa kecil Rui saat Rui pindah ke kota lain.

"Jadi singkatnya orang tua kita ini adalah _osananajimi_ , 'kan?" Lui berseru senang. Taito meneleng bingung. Lalu tersenyum cerah.

"Artinya lebih mudah melamarmu."

Dengan secepat kilat, Lui ingin mengubah silsilah pertemanan orang tuanya.

Lui itu terlalu pemalu untuk mengakui bahwa dia sangat menginginkan sesuatu atau senang akan sesuatu. Seperti halnya tadi. Itu tentang Lui urutan ke 918 menurut Taito.

* * *

10\. Perubahan.

* * *

Taito menghirup lamat-lamat udara Jepang. Rasanya lama sekali ia tak menghidup udara sejuk yang membuatnya rindu sepanjang saat.

Rasanya Taito tak pernah serindu ini pada sesuatu—kecuali Lui. Anak kecil itu.

Dan rasanya baru kemarin Taito berpamitan untuk tinggal di Norwegia melanjutkan pendidikan. Sekaligus membantu sang paman mengurus bibinya.

Kini, rasanya Taito melihat revolusi besar-besaran dari sang pujaan hati.

"Hai."

"…"

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Taito."

"…"

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"…"

"Merindukanku?"

"…"

"Taito?"

"…"

"Taito bodoh." Taito tak menyahut. Pelukan cepat menjadi jawaban. Seorang lelaki tampan di depan taito, dengan surai jingga dan tatapan hangat bagai senja. Tingginya sedagu Taito. Wajah bagai anak kecil masih melekat abadi.

Itu Lui.

Anak kecil yang dulu merengek merajuk ketika Taito akan pergi.

Kini berubah menjadi pemuda tampan yang terlhat tegar.

"Hai, Lui. Percuma fisikmu berubah kalau kau masih cengeng."

"…biar saja."

Lui itu adalah sosok sempurna bagi Taito. Anak kecil yang menggemaskan bagi Taito. Eksistensi yang tak bisa Taito lepaskan dari atensinya. Entitas Lui begitu berharga. Dan setelah empat tahun lamanya tak bertemu, Taito melihat sosok Lui yang baru. Tapi tak berbeda dari yang dulu.

Urutan ke 1003. Taito dapat mendeskripsikannya sampai di sana. Dan masih banyak lagi mengenai Lui dalam sudut pandang Taito.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N**

 _Happy Birhtday_ mah 3

Ini kado kedua dariku, yang pertama itu gambar MidoTaka. Maaf gabisa buat fik MidoTaka jadi kubuat jadi gambar. Soalnya mepet waktu dan aku _stuck_ sampai kalimat "Midorima hanya lupa membawa dompet. Itu saja." Udha nulis itu doang #GAGUNA

 _Wish you all the best_. 1003 hal, seperti tanggal lahirmu. 3 Oktober. Ada 1003 hal yang bisa disampaikan sebagai ucapan selamat ulang tahun. Bahkan lebih. Tapi sepeeti Taito, hanya beberapa yang bisa dideskripsikan.

Aku sayang mamah :" SarahAmalia yang beda setahun dariku. Apapun yang ingin diwujudkan, agar terealisasikan. Apapun yang didambakan, supaya tidak menjadi angan semata. Bukan lagi menjadi delusi atau ilusi. Semuanya akan terealisasi.

Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun.

Semoga kado kedua ini memuaskan dan mamah senang menerimanya.

Arischa.


End file.
